


A Quick Stay

by avienexjel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avienexjel/pseuds/avienexjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Thorin have come to Erebor on account of Thorin getting attention from a noble back in the Blue Mountains, and a request for a commission to be made in the great halls of Erebor.  </p><p>In this grand place, Fili finds his eyes drawn to a mysterious young brunette with an archer's nimble fingers and eyes like two twinkling gems of smoky axinite.  Perhaps he'll find more than just gold in Erebor.  It IS quite a large kingdom, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Stay

"This place is astounding," Fili said, eyes wide as he scanned the entire magnificent front of Erebor.  "It's  _massive!"_

"I've only been here once before," Thorin said, glancing at Fili with a warm look that only his nephew could draw from him.  He nodded.  "It should be, as it houses the richest royal family in all of Middle Earth."

Fili drank in the sights before him almost hungrily: carts piled high with gold being pulled by horses; elegant men and women in the finest silks and laces pacing the entrance; gems of all shapes, sizes, and color glinting from around ladies' necks and from rings on men's fingers.  There would be no one with calloused hands or grimy faces here, like what Fili was so used to back in the Blue Mountains.  To think that he would lay eyes on this truly resplendent kingdom made his knees go weak and his body tremble.  Here was no place for him!  It was a marvel unto itself that his uncle Thorin would have been recognized by a nobleman of Erebor passing through the mountains, and his skill so great that he had been invited, if he would but accept the commission, to come and work for the royal family themselves.  

Fili looked at his uncle, still in disbelief that their luck had been so high to have caught a nobleman's eye.  And from Erebor as well!  Only the richest of Middle Earth could come here, and even then, only a rare few could speak personally with the royal Durins.  

"Majestic, is it not?"  Thorin smiled down at Fili, who was a bit shorter still, even though he had reached his prime--the ripe young age of twenty five, if he were compared to a Man.

"Truly," Fili whispered.  How opulent Erebor was, and so lavish!  As another cart piled high with gold was wheeled by, he could only think of how much food could be had to last them all if only Erebor spared a portion of its vast wealth.  It wouldn't make a big difference, after all.

"A fifth of that cart could feed everyone in the Blue Mountains well for a year," Fili said, nudging Thorin in the side to get his uncle's attention.

Thorin studied Fili for a moment.  "True," he said quietly, "and do not speak of this when we are not alone, but the king of Erebor is a vain, selfish man.  He cares not for all the peasants groveling in fear at his feet, only himself.  There are even rumors that he spares not even a glance for his family!"

Fili made a face.  "For all the riches Erebor holds," he shuddered, "I'm not sure if I'd want to be a royal.  To have him as a father would be dreadful."

"Don't speak any more on this subject," Thorin warned.  "You could be beheaded for such traitorous words."

Fili nodded obligingly, sure that he understood what his uncle was saying to him now.  "I won't," he said softly, and Thorin gave him an approving thump on the back.  

"I trust you to keep that promise," Thorin said, and took his elbow to guide him through the crowd into Erebor.

 

Of course, it only took them a few seconds to get caught by a guard.  "The likes of you aren't allowed in the royal family's palace," the dwarf said, not bothering to hide his grimace as he looked Thorin and Fili from head to toe.  Wrinkling his nose, he waved his hand.  "Out you two go now."

"I--" Thorin started, but the guard just fluttered his hand again, motioning for them to leave.  

"Rork, leave them alone," a voice intoned sharply all of a sudden.  The guard turned with a cowed look on his face.

"Yes, yes, right away, sir, right away," the dwarf mumbled and hurried off.

"What is it you were trying to say?" the somewhat slender dwarf in front of Fili said, looking only at Thorin and ignoring Fili completely, not even giving him the barest of glances.  He was dressed in fine clothes that looked clean and new, with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a finely sculpted face.  Fili tried to ignore that last part.

"Thorin Oakenshield, the blacksmith Erebor commissioned," Thorin said steadily, holding the other dwarf's gaze, "and my nephew, who was permitted to come with me."

"Ah."  The brunette gave a nod.  "Come with me, then."

Fili and Thorin followed the brunette farther into Erebor, where he took them down a set of steps and down multiple winding hallways until Fili was thoroughly lost.  Finally, when the blonde had all but given up hope at ever finding his way out, the brunette stopped in front of a stone wall and withdrew from a pocket in his velvet coat a key.  Inserting it into a crack in the wall that Fili hadn't noticed until now, he twisted the golden shaft and a door opened where there had once been just wall.  "This is where you will be staying for the time being," the brunette said.  "Another man will come to collect you when your presence is needed."  He then proceeded to walk off down the hallway, where his velvet back disappeared around the corner.

Stepping into the room, Fili looked around himself to see a luxurious bedroom, as well as a comfort area and a closed door that he presumed was the bathroom, larger than he and Thorin's entire home back in the Blue Mountains itself!  

"Mahal," Thorin said in wonder as he, too, entered the luxurious quarters that were now THEIRS for as long as they were needed!

Fili slipped behind his uncle to close the door, still awestruck.  "This place is fantastic," he said with a touch of delight.  "Perfect, in fact!"

"Yes; it's wonderful, isn't it," said Thorin softly as he slung the pack containing his meagre belongings onto the plush carpet next to the bed.

"I wonder who he was," Fili added offhandedly.

"By he who do you mean?"  Thorin raised his eyebrows.

"That brown-haired dwarf who led us here," Fili said, feeling a little awkward.  "We didn't even thank him.   He was quite...nice."

"I'm sure you thought he was easy on the eyes too, yes?"  Thorin just gave a little smirk completely unlike him as Fili glared.

"He was okay," Fili admitted, "although he doesn't really match the dwarves' standards of beauty."

Thorin inclined his head.  "From past experience though, he  _does_ fit the Men's.  They seem to prefer shorter noses."

Fili chuckled.  "Well, in a place so grand and vast as Erebor, I expect to find a lot more stunning gems around," he said.  Then he grew more serious.  "Thanks for taking me along with you, Thorin.  You didn't have to."

Thorin gave a little half-smile displaying just how tired he was with how his face crinkled with lines and crows' feet became more prominent as his mouth curved slightly.  "I couldn't have left my only family to fend for himself in the Blue Mountains, or to miss such an opportunity," he said, sitting down upon the bed.  

"Wait," Fili said suddenly, "there's only one bed."

"It...appears that you're right," Thorin said as he got off the blankets and quickly slipped through the entirety of the place, every room and all.  

"Well, at least this bed is huge enough for five," Fili said with a touch of humor.  "Unlike when we were sleeping in that caravan, remember Uncle? and there was no bed except for a bench, so I slept on the floor and you on the bench--"

"Only because you insisted so much that you gave me a headache, Fili," Thorin cut in as he returned to the bedside. 

"Yes, well," Fili continued, his eyes lighting  up like two blue lakes being graced by the sun, "then that fat ass Bombur came in and didn't see you sleeping there, so he fell on TOP of you and I woke up by his grunt just in time to hear you squeak like a wind-up toy, just like the kind that Bofur makes!  And then--"

Thorin rolled his eyes hard.  "Yes, yes, I know," he said distastefully, "and then I ended up going to the infirmary in Bordenn because of a dislocated shoulder."

"As well as a fractured elbow and a broken wrist," Fili added with a great big grin.  "And a red haired dwarf following you around all day and apologizing constantly."

"Bombur means well but he's incredibly annoying," Thorin grumbled, throwing his nephew a hard, dark look.  "Enough of me now; how about we relive  _your_ worst moments?  I remember when you were but a mere dwarfling, and you were playing with a stick you called a sword in front of the fire--"

Fili slumped down next to Thorin and sighed up at the ceiling, thoroughly red-faced.


End file.
